


Until We Met Again

by fiammanda



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 长风不尽时。姑且算是同一背景下的段子们。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相逢的人会再相逢。

橘桔平合上手机。

巴士司机说正在来的路上——这场比赛结束得比预计早了很多。之前不动峰没有被0:3过。这很正常，实力差距客观存在，而且对手显然准备充分，对他们有相当的了解。橘怀疑千岁对此有巨大贡献，他很擅长这些。他们在狮子乐的时候，资料向来是他收集的。

橘用类似的话安慰了大家一遍，然而并不像以前那样奏效。神尾和伊武在努力活跃气氛，他看得出他们是强打精神。毕竟这是淘汰赛，不动峰已经止步于此，雄狮需要一点儿时间舔舐伤口，复盘和反省最好还是留待以后。

杏把他拉到一边，低声告诉他部员们大多是为橘的失利而难过，又催促他快点去医院检查眼睛，这边可以交给她。提到眼睛所有人突然都开始眼眶红红地看过来，忘记了掩饰自己在偷听人家兄妹交流。橘不太能承受这个场面，跟妹妹核对了几遍司机的电话，终于一步三回头地走了。

他倒没有很放不下输赢，眼睛也没有疼到占据注意力的程度。这场比赛对橘来说多少算是了却一桩心事。他这一年单是外表就变了不少，而千岁看起来却和一年前毫无二致——除了显然也在他预料之中地变强了。他在球场下的大多数时间都显得非常游离——有时在球场上也是，可能在和十亿光年外的龙猫母星进行精神交流。橘感觉自己一点儿也不惊讶他能踏入无我之境。他回忆着最后一球，千岁那时闭上了眼睛，而他紧张地几乎动弹不得，不然他们说不定还会再胶着几分。过去的阴影如同有明海上深夜的浓雾，坚定地裹住两人。但橘知道会好的。他们都会好的。

橘往外走，远远看到四天宝寺中在体育馆正门排队上车，他的心事鹤立于队友之间，运动服飘飘荡荡。他顿了下脚步，然后追了过去。

“——千岁！”

被喊到名字的男孩子退出队列等他，他的队友们也停下脚步饶有兴致地围观起来。橘跑到他面前，“我还没有你现在的联系方式。”他一边拿出手机一边说道。千岁还来不及回答，搞怪双打组合已经进入了表演模式。一氏单膝跪地滑向金色（橘不知他是如何发力做到这一点的，这间学校大概确实藏龙卧虎）：“小春！请给我你的联系方式！”他的搭档闻言飘出肉眼可见的爱心，不知从哪儿摸出一支金色马克笔，在对方掌心写起了自己的电话号码和邮箱地址，一路写到手腕。一氏被笔尖的触感逗得咯咯发笑，他们深情呼唤彼此的名字。

橘不太敢想象自己脸上现在是什么状态。大约是红着脸骇笑。他看了一眼千岁，千岁面色如常，镇定地配合他们洒着花瓣。这间学校真的藏龙卧虎。他深吸一口气，清了清嗓子，握住千岁手腕向他们的监督和部长借一点儿他的时间。千岁说自己一会儿再和大家汇合，反手拉着橘走开了。金色在身后兴高采烈地问需不需要借马克笔，他们很有默契地当作都没听到。橘善良地希望那支笔至少是水溶性的。

“其实我们这样过来讲话他们会玩得更开心。”千岁松开手，扯了扯上衣下摆。橘知道那是他感到尴尬或不好意思时的习惯动作。小学的最后一年他拔高太快，可能有小半个学期都因不得不穿露脐式校服而躲避风纪委员的追杀。他们换了手机，开始各自存名片。“——习惯就好啦。”千岁总结道。橘不由得开始担心这一年里他经历了什么。巴士经过身边的时候好几张脸贴在玻璃上冲他们挤眉弄眼，千岁朝他们懒洋洋地挥了挥手。橘这时发现他耳尖红了，从鸦黑的卷毛里支棱出来，左耳镶着一枚银色耳钉。

千岁毕竟还是有些变化。

“好啦，现在陪桔平去医院吧。桔平带路哦。”他把手机还给橘，修长的手臂虚虚搭上他的肩。橘暂且不再考虑耳钉的事，用肩膀挤挤千岁的身侧，直到感觉那重量实实在在地落下来，如同阳光落在他们脸上。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知何故一直觉得二翼战前处于失散状态，直到看到[这张图](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/741c0381gw1f9bg2zrbdsj207l0aodgn.jpg)……这系列（并没有系列）的基础被打脸了耶！（然而被打得兴高采烈。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “天气很好，有一点微风，一些男孩子在打网球，另一些在看，女孩子则有一点烦恼。”

“杏，左耳戴耳钉有什么特别的意思吗？” 

“没有吧，大概就是耍个帅之类的……怎么啦哥，谁戴耳钉了？”橘杏在脑中把网球部的部员们过了一遍。要不是校规不允许，她觉得伊武的气质还挺适合戴个耳饰，神尾的发型也和那形象颇为相衬。要真是神尾的话，说不定下次她可以挑些类似的礼物。“——还是哥哥想戴？”

“并没有。”他翻了几页手里的原文书，然后又倒回去看之前的内容。“那么一边戴两个耳环一边戴三个呢？”

“……这能有什么特别的意思呀。哥你都认识了什么奇怪的人？”

橘桔平沉默半晌，最后叹了口气：“确实都挺奇怪的。”

\---

第二天没有网球部活动，直到第三天全国大赛三四名决赛和总决赛，橘杏才找到机会暗中观察了一遍不动峰的其他正选，终于放下一半心。

——所以哥哥到底认识了什么奇怪的人？！

“阿、阿杏，为什么用那种表情看着我？”神尾问她，“还想着输球的事吗？”

“诶诶，没有啦——”橘桔平正在边上分析形势（“……四天宝寺中应该可以轻松拿下名古屋星德，就是不清楚他们今天会怎么排阵……”）。“——不如我去打听一下四天接下来的出场阵容！”她轻快地跑下看台楼梯。

三四名决赛的观众不算太多。橘杏趴在第一排栏杆上，甚至能听到一点儿白石说话的声音。他让即将上场的D2组合开始热身，又叫财前做好准备，把比赛结束在S2。财前看起来有些惊讶：“千岁前辈不打S2吗？”杏比他更惊讶。她看到财前戴了耳环，一边两个，一边三个。这事儿细思不太对头，她觉得有点儿眩晕。

渡边监督说千岁之前随随便便退部太不像话，这赛季别想上场了，板凳坐穿吧。千岁忏悔：“修酱我知道错了——但这赛季都要结束了吧？！”说完摸着后脑勺和队友们笑成一团。金色站在最高的台阶上一脸欣慰拍他的肩，千岁君也终于学会吐槽了啊。

不用比赛的四天部员（含监督）在赛事间隙打闹一阵，千岁忽然注意到站在不远看台上的杏，咧开嘴冲她大力招手，又指了指眉心。杏被他的动作逗乐了，伸手把不动峰观众的位置指给他看。千岁这回没再招手，只是远远朝那边颔首微笑。风把他的头发吹起，他的左耳戴着一枚小小的耳钉。

杏在心里“哦——”了一声。不知何故，她有种“这还差不多”的感觉。

她同千岁挥手，跑回兄长身边。“S2是财前。”

橘了然点头：“是想让下任部长多锻炼锻炼吧。不出意外这场多半就是决胜局了。”

“千岁哥因为随便退部被他们监督停赛了。”杏有些好笑。

橘张了张嘴，好一会儿才说：“这还真是……很千岁…………还好那家伙现在轮不到我操心咯。”杏小声吐槽“哥哥以前在熊本也没有操心过吧”，想了想又道“我看四天他们也没有操心千岁哥啊”。橘装作只听到了后面那句：“待会儿一起看决赛的时候还是给他说说吧。”

杏叹了口气却忍不住微笑。

 

END


End file.
